The Night-Blooming Flower
by Enchanted0ne
Summary: Ithilia is sent by her younger sister, Lady Galadriel, to Mirkwood to help cleanse out the evil within. Galadriel would've went herself, but she was expecting, therefore, she couldn't travel. (Sorry if I get the timeline wrong.. and other info) Starts in "The Hobbit : Desolation of Smaug." Haldir/OC
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I would like to say that my last Haldir L.S... really didn't meet up to my expectations so I deleted it. Sorry. Now.. Uh.. I think this will be a bit more... interesting..?**

**Look at my profile. There is a link to the pictures AND the clothes ;D**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. LoTR and The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien only. I only own Ithilia and Araela :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Journey**_

An elf-maiden rode silently on her horse at the head of an elven company, made up of ten elves. She was on the yearly trip to Thranduil's realm, offering aid to destroy the evil that lingered there. Galadriel would have made the journey herself, but she was bedridden due to her pregnancy, and therefore Ithilia had taken her place. Not that she minded. Great joy had spread throughout the city at news of their Lady's pregnancy_**.**_

The Marchwarden of Lórien rode up beside the female elf whom was clad in weapons and armor with a cape. "Ithilia..." He murmured, silver eyes searching the elleth's white ones. The Lady glanced over before turning forward.

"What is it, Haldir?" The ancient female asked softly, eyes never leaving the forest path.

Silence followed after. Rúmil and Orophin rode up as well to the elleth. "Ithilia. You should be more excited. Lady Galadriel is expecting."

Ithilia's calm face twisted into a soft frown "I am sure Aegnor, Angrod, and Finrod would've made great uncles to the infant.. If only they were still here.." The elleth said it so softly, that the three brothers had to strain their keen ears to even hear her. Haldir looked at his beloved with a worried look in his silver eyes while the other two brothers shifted uncomfortably in their saddles. They knew how much Ithilia's brothers meant to her, therefore, when she learned of their deaths, she had gone silent for a few days before returning to her cheerful self.

The plains spread out before the company, but darkness was falling upon them fast. A little while later, they found boulders that were arranged in a way that would provide them shelter from the wind, and large enough to cover their mounts. Rúmil grinned "Well, would you look at that." Orophin agreed, his lips turned up in a smirk.

Once the group settled down, Ithilia walked over to Haldir who was isolated from the others, sharpening his sword. She sat down beside him, watching the gleaming metal in his hands shine softly from the glow of the fire. After several minutes, the ellon set his sword down and looked over at the elf who sat next to him, hands behind her, supporting her as she gazed up at the starry sky.

He traced her faraway gaze to the sky's brightest light. Eärendil. "The star brings us hope." Ithilia murmured, finally coming back to herself. She looked over at the Marchwarden "Hope for another safe journey."

Haldir smiled softly, his left hand moving over to clasp her right one. "Do not fear. We will all make it back to the woods of Caras Galadhon after we aid King Thranduil. We will celebrate for many things." A few moments later, he met the gaze of the she-elf, the ghostly pale hue boring into Haldir's. "Besides, with your immense magical power, I'm sure King Thranduil's realm will be cleansed after a few more visits." He joked.

Ithilia scoffed, looking to the campsite to see everyone settling down. "I take that as an insult." She said in mock hurt, turning back to look at her fiancé. Haldir merely smirked in reply before he got up to put away his sword while The Lady of the Moon went over to settle down to her own space. She whistled softly, calling her horse, Araela. The bay-colored mare trotted over, laying down beside the bedroll and against a rock. Ithilia smiled and laid down on her back, staring up at the sky once more. She could faintly hear the horse beside her grazing on the grass, reaching it's neck to get what it can.

The elleth found it comforting to know that her life-long companion was always safe. Araela isn't a normal horse. She's immortal like the elves. Soon enough, Haldir came over and laid down on his own bedroll that was beside the elleth's. Since he was very tired, he bid his lover a good night before pulling his cloak over himself, falling asleep like the others. Orophin was on watch with another elf, but Ithilia stayed awake.

* * *

She was already up and about by the time everyone started waking up. Rúmil yawned loudly, stretching while doing so. He sniffed the air like a dog and perked up "Is that your famous stew?" He said happily, fumbling around to get up and walk over, kicking many other elves in the process.

"Rúmil! Don't disturb the others!" The she-elf hissed, motioning to the sky. It wasn't light yet. The ellon just plopped down in front of the fire, staring at the pot intently. "Patrol was not silent. Orcs were crawling in the shadows." Ithilia informed as she lifted the top and stirred the food and liquid within.

Rúmil smiled when she fussed over the food. "You shall be a wonderful mother one day... Oh! I hope you cook for us every night because you're my soon-to-be-sister!" He grinned. The elleth rolled her eyes and glanced up at the sky before she abandoned the stew to walk over to her items. Araela had gotten up to go back to her comrades so the spot where the horse used to be, was cool. The ellon sitting before the fire looked slightly afraid when she came back, all ready to move out after they ate.

Ithilia smiled and asked evilly "Rúmil, will you help your _dear_ sister a hand?"

He gulped "Uh-oh."

"Do the usual." She said, sitting on the stool beside the fire while the other elf sighed and hopped onto a boulder. He gulped, glancing down at the female. Ithilia rolled her eyes and gestured him to yell already.

The fair haired ellon took a deep breath in before yelling out his lungs. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" He had a set of lungs so the elleth winced when it reached her sensitive ears. Therefore, for the other elves that were sleeping, they jumped up and unsheathed their weapons, looking around frantically but glared at Rúmil when they saw and heard nothing.

"Rúmil!" Orophin bellowed, clearly angry that his brother awoke him from his usual 'beauty sleep'. The elf on the boulder cowered away slightly before pointing at the elf who was peacefully sitting behind the crowd, near the fire, making breakfast.

"It was her idea!" He whimpered out pathetically.

When everyone turned their heads, Ithilia put on an innocent face with an eyebrow raised "Now what did I do to take the blame? I'm just a helpless elf sitting beside the fire, making your breakfast so we can move on already..." She trailed off, turning back to the fire and picking up a bowl, filling it with warm stew. Everyone shrugged and came over, each taking their portions.

Haldir smirked "You really are the master of trickery."

"Oh, it isn't me, Haldir. It's Aranel who is the real master." She corrected while putting everything away.

* * *

The group was on the move again, clearly happy because of the incident this morning. Rúmil had received good hard slaps on the back while Ithilia got compliments of her cooking. Currently, Rúmil was sulking at the back of the company. "Look! The forests of Mirkwood!" Haldir had Ithilia change because it was custom for the Lady to be presentable. As they neared the forest, everyone tensed at the evil presence lingering within. Even the horses were jittery. "He he... well... At least we finally arrived..?" Rúmil said. To Ithilia and the others, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

* * *

**A/N;**

_So... Yeah. That's my next attempt at a Haldir/OC LS._

_Please Review and tell me your thoughts ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all who reviewed!**

**Mockingtale Bright - Thank you for pointing out my mistakes, I tried re-phrasing them like what you did, but I failed so I used yours... ._. I hope that is alright. Also, I greatly appreciate your constructive criticism.**

**Lauren(Guest) - Thank you ;) Updates might be a bit slower than usual.**

**A/N;**

**LoL. My grammar sucks so I tried my best on this chapter xP**

**Thank you so much, **ElfLuver13**, for the advice and help with elvish. It really helps, so a big shoutout to her! Also, please read her stories, one of them being a Haldir/OC. I think it's really cool, so check it out.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**Mirkwood and Thranduil**

The group moved forward cautiously. The air was so thick with tension that anyone could suffocate in it. Rúmil had tried making jokes here and there to try and lighten the mood, but it did more harm than good so he decided to keep quiet. After several hours, they came to a bridge that led through the fortress which surrounded the large city. As they filed across, elves that stood upon the fortress peered down to see if it was an intruder.

They rode on into the city. Female and Male elves alike were on the streets, but they parted once Araela whinnied loudly; not wanting to trample over them. The company dismounted gracefully when they reached the castle. Stable-hands lead the horses away into stalls while the group went into formation; Ithilia stood in front while two rows filed beside her, but were a few steps behind. Each row held five elves, all armed, and at the head of the right row was Haldir while the head of the left was Rúmil.

Instead of a messenger, Aranel came out, a grin on her face "Ithilia!" The Lady stopped, making the others halt as well. Slowly, a small grin appeared on the older elf's face as the half-elven girl came to a stop in front of her. "You never told me you were visiting! You should have sent a letter, a messenger-" Aranel started, but she was interrupted with a chuckle that escaped Ithilia's lips.

"Aranel. You know what would have happened if I had sent word that I was visiting ... You would have persuaded Thranduil to give us a big welcome." She explained carefully, as if the younger elf wouldn't understand. Aranel pouted, but smiled when she thought of something. Ithilia finally took in her appearance and her eyes widened in disbelief. "You-" She stumbled over her words.

The Peredhel nodded and grinned wider "I'm expecting!" She squealed with delight just as she glanced behind the taller elf "Ah! Haldir! Rúmil! Orophin! Mae Govannen! Oh dear.." She walked forward and inspected them, tilting her head back to look at their faces "Either you've all grown a bit taller or you've double your muscles!"

Ithilia's eyes widened "A-Aranel! What, in Eru's name, are you talking about?" The she-elf asked incredulously, stumbling over her own words a bit.

"As much as I would hate to interrupt your reunion, Lady Aranel, King Thranduil wonders why the arrivals are not at his presence at the moment." A messenger said tentatively as he eyed the well-armed elves, suspecting that they might shoot him.

The Lady of the Moon nodded and bid farewell to Aranel before she followed the messenger along with the others. They walked over beautiful bridges and walked swiftly up flights of stairs before they finally arrived at Thranduil's Throne Room. The elven king stopped talking with his adviser once the messenger led them closer. He waved the messenger away and he stood up with a gentle smile "Ah, Ithilia my old friend, You have come to visit once more?"

"I'm afraid this time is not a peaceful visit, Thranduil." Ithilia replied just as gently with a soft smile gracing her facial features. She gestured to the Lorien elves behind her "Mín van na tua." She finished in sindarin. The King nodded slowly and turned to speak with an ellon next to him, clad in armor. Ithilia guessed that he was the organizer and leader of the patrols.

"Come with me." The ellon said gruffly as he walked past. Ithilia was not to help with the patrols, for she was never meant to fight during her stay in Mirkwood.

Haldir looked at her and whispered quickly, "Im ú-'eveditham" before he left.

* * *

**Translations**

Mín van na tua. - We are to help.

Im ú-'eveditham - I shall see you soon.

**A/N;**

***weeping* I am so sorry for the slow updates and this unbelievably short chapter! I'm trying to make it better, with the correct elvish but I doubt I even improved... please leave your thoughts, and if possible, some corrections if I did... something... wrong. D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another chapter! Thanks for staying with me :D**

**BrownEyedGirl87 , Thank you so much for your review. I always picture Rúmil and Orophin as the jokers in the trio while Haldir can barely tolerate them.**

**I won't keep you all here any longer, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Every single elf in this chapter is talking in elvish with **".."

**Common tongue will be in Bold Fonts "**..**"**

**I think that'll be for every chapter... Please don't mind the last two, I forgot that I was doing this... so... yeah DX**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**A Day With Aranel**

A maid had emerged from the shadows to lead Ithilia to her room. Apparently, the guide wasn't all that helpful as the two ellith wandered the halls for a few minutes before going towards a direction. "I am terribly sorry, My Lady. I have such a small memory capacity, therefore, I cannot remember the corridors."

Ithilia smiled softly "It is no-"She was cut off by two excited squeals as she crossed the bridge. Ithilia's eyes widened as she turned her head around to see Aranita and Aranel with Legolas and Nestarion to the side. "Aranita! It's been so long!" The Lady greeted to the dark-haired elleth.

"Oh, Renia, you can go back to your work, we can assist Ithilia to her room later." Aranel chirped happily to the maid that was standing awkwardly to the right. She bowed before scurrying off, quite hurriedly on that matter. The two ellyns standing to the side came forward to their wives and stood next to them. "Ithilia, join us! We were just having a walk!"

"But-"

"Shhh!" Aranel scolded as she took the elleth's hand and pulled her towards the group. "Anyway," She started, letting go of Ithilia's hand and going back to Legolas "what has happened recently?" Right to the point, just like Aranel.

The Silver-haired elleth's eyebrows knitted together as the group started to walk peacefully "Orcs have been seen more recently near our borders, Galadriel thinks that their numbers are increasing drastically. We lost a few warriors, but all is well for now."

"And I heard the lady is expecting once more?" Aranita questioned curiously. Ithilia nodded in affirmative. "I give her my blessings, what will she name the child?"

The Lady of the Moon smiled as she recalled the time when Celeborn and Galadriel kept on arguing over the name for days on end. "I believe it would be Celebreneth if it is a female, or Findil if it is a male. I may be wrong."

"Those are beautiful names." Nimrodel complimented quietly. Legolas agreed before Aranel suddenly squeaked in excitement, clasping her hands together in front of her face.

"Ithilia! Aranita!"

"Calm your feelings, Aranel." Ithilia murmured, a small frown upon her face.

"I know, but listen! We should have a picnic!" She chirped.

"Aranel..." Aranita sighed as Nestarion came forward, wrapping his arms around his lover. "Nestarion and I are going to Rivendell, it has been centuries. We long to see the last homely house once more."

Ithilia looked over to the youngest elf and voiced her opinion "Aranel, I am expected back at Lorien after Haldir and the others come back. Galadriel needs help with the birth coming up." Aranel pouted and reluctantly dropped the subject.

The rest of the day went slowly, but comfortably. By the end of the day, the five were in great spirits when a messenger came along, whispering urgent words into Legolas's ear. The prince's face fell and he turned to the ellith and the ellon "Nestarion, we must go. My father bids us to go see what the ruckus is at the southern borders." Nestarion nodded and bent down to kiss his wife's cheek, as did Legolas to his own before he turned to Ithilia "Protect her if anything goes amiss." He ordered, making the elleth scoff and swat the prince over the head.

"You need not tell me that, Aranel is one of my dearest friends, I shall not let any harm come to her.", She said, tilting her head slightly, as if questioning him of her loyalty. Legolas placed a hand over his heart and bowing before he left with Nestarion. "You chose such a peculiar husband, dear friend." Ithilia commented as she flickered her captivating gaze towards the younger elf.

Aranel flushed a light pink "It's love, Ithilia. You chose Haldir, who's arrogant and-... ugh! I have no idea what I am saying right now."

Waving the matter away for a minute, Ithilia turned to Aranita "You two are departing for Imladris soon?" The Rivendell elf nodded an affirmative. "Then I bid you the greatest luck on your journey. Aranel," Ithilia turned to Aranel once more "I grow ever so weary. May you show my temporary chambers?"

"Of course!" She chirped, leading the way down a corridor. Aranita walked the other way, towards another hallway.

* * *

_**MUST READ OR ELSE IMMA JUST STOP UPDATING ALTOGETHER **_

**(If you all send me hate PM's)**

_Once more, I give you my most sincere apologies. School started, everything is just confusing, I was already late to my math class like 2 times... hopefully my sore legs will adjust to the new settings. Whoever reads this, I give you my thanks.. for those who are not, well, I hope you don't throw swords or clubs at me out of anger for not updating._

**Okay, I'm listing the reasons why I am NOT updating.**

**-School is confusing(Adjusting to the changes)**

**-Viola Lessons/Practice(30+ Mins a day)**

**-Homework**

**-Family Matters**

**-Tiredness**

**-No Ideas.**

_Obviously, my tiredness is affecting my body so I have to sleep earlier. = No more early updates... unless I have quick fingers... and... I know what I'm writing, but at the moment, No, I don't. ._. _

_I have posted the same notice on my other story site (AKA Quotev) so I hope you can be considerate and not beg for chapters if I'm not updating._

_With love,_

_-Enchanted0ne_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating! Everything is just chaotic right now and I just-**

**Ugh. Nevermind. Skip the excuses of my hard life. On with the chapter...**

**By the way, I was too lazy to search up terms for elvish so I'm using..**

**v**

Reminder;

"..." Is Elvish

**"**...**"** Is Westron

**Also, I _gave up on making sets_.. so _sometimes_, I will make one, but on other occasions, I _WILL_ describe it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

**Dwarves**

Ithilia laid on her bed, thinking of several things, looking out of the large open windows that stretched from the roof down to the floor to give cool air into the chambers. Early dawn light streamed through them, giving the room an enchanting golden glow to it.

It had been two days since the Lórien elves arrived to aid with the borders, already, Ithilia missed her lover. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear someone entering. "Lady Ithilia? King Thranduil wishes to see you on his floor."

"I shall be there in a minute." Soft footsteps retreated and the clang of the chamber doors flew shut. She sighed, slowly getting up and changing into a light blue gossamer gown. The shoulder-less piece clung to her upper arms, leaving her neck and the top of her shoulders exposed. Its silver intricate patterns on the neckline and the sleeves never ceased to delight her with it's beauty. As for her long hair, she decided to tie it loosely behind. Finally, she gently put on her circlet and exited the room.

Aranel was waiting outside her room. The young peredhel smiled before silently beckoning her to follow, which the silver-haired elleth did. They ascended layers of steps and crossed beautiful bridges before Aranel stopped walking completely. Ithilia smelt the revolting stench of what she called old enemies. Dwarves. She saw the flicker of emotions on her friend's face, which was quickly hidden by a mask of indifference. "Aranel," The older elf called softly, getting the attention of the younger one. "You do not have to join us. I'm sure Thranduil will understand." The brunette shot a thankful smile before departing quickly while Ithilia ascended the last few steps by herself. "Mithrandir." She acknowledged briefly, her index and middle finger of her right hand touching her brow in a respectful way. He repeated it with a soft tired smile.

"Ah, Ithilia. How wonderful of you to finally join." Thranduil greeted, his clear blue eyes flickering behind me "If I may ask, where is my daughter-in-law?"

Ithilia smirked "I was hoping you'd let it slip, but apparently not. She was not feeling well... with the revolting stench... of these.." She cast an uncomfortable look at the dwarves "dwarves."

**"**What is she saying? Is she insulting us?**"** The most buffer one spat vehemently.

Before Mithrandir could respond, Ithilia spoke herself, having used Westron in the past. **"**If I were insulting you, dwarf, then I would've said it straight to your face long ago. I am not a very secretive person and I do not intend to keep my comments hidden.**" **She said with cold indifference as her white eyes stared down the dwarf. He glared back defiantly.

Being bored, Ithilia lightly went over to one of the chairs on his level, sitting down "Well, get on with what you were doing, Thranduil." She murmured. Oh if only Haldir were here. As the confrontation went on, she hardly paid any attention, looking up at the wooded ceiling with disinterest.

**"**Take them to the dungeons!**"** The Elven-King growled with hate.

Ithilia rose and looked as they left the floor "Dear me, Thranduil, what did they ever do to you?" She asked softly as she gazed upon her old friend.

"They are impolite." He merely snapped.

"But that does not give you a reason to send them to the dungeons." She reasoned gently. The King huffed and laid back before looking towards the elleth.

"If you see Tauriel, or my son, please send them to me. Also, I need you to check on the dwarves for me."

"Oh, now I'm your messenger?" Ithilia joked.

* * *

So, there she was. Walking down the steps toward the dungeons just as Tauriel emerged from the other end. The captain touched her eyebrow in greeting and Ithilia merely nodded. "Thranduil wishes to see you, though I warn you, he is not in the greatest of moods."

"I understand. Thank you milady." She murmured before disappearing up the stairs in which Ithilia just descended from. Onwards she walked, passing several guards before reaching the dirty, rotting cell of the dwarves and the halfling.

**"**You did not need to be treated like this...**"** The silver-haired elf whispered, though it echoed through the dungeons with an eerily ring to it. Only the leader of the company and the hobbit looked up.

Ithilia assumed it was the halfling that her sister had mentioned and Thorin, the leader started speaking as she mused over the thought. **"**Don't pretend to be nice, _elf_.**"** He spat. **"**Your kind disgusts me.**"** The dwarf had a dark look in his eye, she noted. Was it anger? Or was it pure resentment? Though she was pretty sure both emotions were similar to one another and paid no heed to it.

**"**I thought I had already said that I would not keep my true comments hidden.**"** Ithilia muttered with a slight scoff **"**No matter.**"** She turned to the halfling who flinched under her seemingly-sightless eyes, though they were naturally white. **"**You must be Bilbo, the halfling of which my sister has spoken to me about...**" **The hobbit nodded stiffly. **"**I was sent down here to check on you all, though, I don't see that I need to...**" **She muttered as she looked over the crowd.

"Ithilia!"

* * *

**Cliffie?**

**I know this is short. I'm sorry.**

**I love all who favorites and follows this story :P It gives me great joy to see reviews as well.**


End file.
